


I Got You

by missmartian369



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, He's got her, I can so see them together, She needed him, WonderShock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2020-12-16 17:16:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21039857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmartian369/pseuds/missmartian369
Summary: Feeling utterly sad and low after the relationship between her and Tim failed, Cassie feels like she will never find her person. But could her person she's longing for be the person who's been by her side the whole time?





	1. Not How I Envisioned

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first WonderShock story! There aren't a lot of WonderShock stories out there and I really like this ship so I decided to make my own! 
> 
> I do not own anything This Is Us related.

This was not how Cassie envisioned her Saturday night to go.

Yesterday was the last school day before Spring Break, a joyous occasion for the students and teachers at her high school as it meant that they would be free from school related things for a whole week. Usually Cassie shares in that excitement and would start her Spring Break festivities that Friday night, spending the whole week off doing whatever she pleased. She would even wait until the last minute to do whatever school work that was assigned to her to do complete over the break. However, that wasn’t the case this time.

When school let out yesterday, instead of going to her schools Spring Break Kick-Off Cook Out like she usually does, she went straight home. She even started working on the school work assigned to her to do over the break and actually ended up completing it earlier today. Traci, whose Spring Break was also this upcoming week, asked her earlier of she wanted to hang out but Cassie declined, saying that she wasn’t in the mood. In fact, the reason why she skipped out on her school cook out yesterday was because she wasn’t in the mood. She hasn’t been in the mood to do a lot of things lately. She just goes to school, goes home, goes to the Hub for training, missions, or debriefs, and then goes back home.

To make matters worse, Cassie notices that her mood in general is just not the same. Instead of being the usual energetic and carefree self, she finds herself being irritated and just outright down. She just wasn’t herself lately, and she knew the exact reason why.

Tim.

Two months ago, she and Tim officially called it quits on their relationship. Despite doing everything they could to salvage it, they both knew that there was nothing left to salvage. During the two years that they were together, Cassie would have a hard time getting Tim away from his detective work to spend time with her and that put a small strain on their relationship. Tim did try to spend more time with her, but he always ended up back in front of his computer doing more work. To Cassie it was like his work was more important than her. Then last July, Tim ended up leaving the team without even telling her about it, which put a bigger strain on their relationship, which they also tried to fix. And then the whole revelation about the Anti-Light came out, and that was the last straw for Cassie. While they were both sad about it, they knew that the damage was done and there was no going back, so they broke up.

Both did want to remain friends, as they did have a great friendship before they started dating. So they both started the process of rebuilding that strong friendship, and while they were making progress and still were, there was just one small problem that Cassie can’t seem to get past yet.

Stephanie.

Ever since Stephanie joined the team, she and Tim have hit it off. It was like they’ve known each other forever. They thought the same way, finished each other’s sentences, played off of each other on the field, and much more.

It was like they were in sync with each other.

Cassie was, and still is jealous of the relationship they had. While they were still a couple, she noticed that Tim would do stuff with Stephanie that he did not do with her. For example, he would go to Stephanie with problems that he was having, or just talk to her in general, and he would spend a lot of time with her when not focusing on missions. Cassie had enough problems trying to get him to do all of that with her, yet he openly goes and does it with Stephanie.

Like what the fuck?

She had brought up how close they were to Tim and he reassured her that he and Stephanie were just friends. Deep down Cassie knew that Tim would never cheat on her but she just couldn’t help but bring it up. And even after his reassurance, she didn’t feel better.

The time was 7:00pm and Cassie was sitting on her bed scrolling though Instagram on her laptop. She thought that maybe it would help her get out of her funk. As she scrolled through she came across a goofy picture of Jaime and Traci that Traci posted. She smirked to herself. Jaime and Traci made a great couple and she thought that they were so cute together. She was happy that her best friend was able to find her person.

That was a lot more than she could say about herself at the moment.

She continued to scroll and then she came across a picture that Virgil posted. He was with Tye, Ed, and Asami and it seemed like they were hanging out at the bowling ring in Dakota City. The picture was captioned ‘Reunited and it Feels So Good’.

Cassie smiled. She loved it when Virgil was able to have a get together with Tye, Ed, and Asami. They all went through a lot during the Invasion and she was glad that they were able to maintain their bond when everything was over.

_“He looks so happy.” _Cassie thought to herself, _“And handsome, too.” _She added, and then paused.

_“Woah.” _Cassie thought to herself, _“Where did that come from?”_ she added.

In all honestly she shouldn’t have even asked herself that because she’s been having thoughts like that for some time now. She considered Virgil to be her best guy friend out of the whole group and they spent a lot of time together just hanging out. She loved hanging out with Virgil as he was an absolute blast to be around. In fact, it was during one of their hang-out sessions where she first thought that he was a very attractive young man. She immediately got the thought out of her system as she was dating Tim and shouldn’t even have thoughts like that on a guy that was not only her friend, but Tim’s as well. But over time, she found herself to still be having those thoughts and more about Virgil that she just couldn’t shake.

“Oh my gosh what is wrong with me?” Cassie whispered to herself, “Why do I keep thinking about Virgil like this?” she added, putting a hand to her face.

She sighed and decided to just keep scrolling through Instagram, once again pushing the thought down. She couldn’t deal with this right now. Not with everything else that’s on her mind. She scrolled through until she came across a post that made her stop dead in her tracks. It was a picture that Cissie posted of herself, Tim and Stephanie captioned ‘Hanging out with my best pals’. In the photo, Cissie was smiling big with her hand doing the ‘V’ symbol, while Tim and Stephanie were just smiling calming, with Tim’s arm around Stephanie and Stephanie cuddled up to his chest.

Cassie just stared at the post.

A few weeks after they broke up, Tim and Stephanie decided to go hang out with each other one night. They say it wasn’t a date, but everyone on the Team and Outsiders knew better. These little get-togethers between the two were repetitive, and finally, two weeks ago, they told the rest of their friends that they made it official and became a couple. Their friends were thrilled, as they thought that it was about time, and congratulated them. Cassie, on the other hand was not that thrilled.

Her breathing started to get heavy as she continued to stare at the post.

Look, she _was _happy for them. Stephanie had actually came to her like two weeks before they announced that they were a couple if she would be okay if hypothetically, even though she knew that it wasn’t, she and Tim were to get together. Cassie told her that she would be fine with it as she and Tim have been broken up for two months now.

What she didn’t tell her was that she knew that Stephanie was romantically interested in Tim, and vice versa. She expected this to happen sometime after she and Tim called it quits. And that was the main reason why she was not so thrilled. She thought that she found her perfect guy when she started dating Tim, but as time went on she discovered that that thought wasn’t true at all. Instead, Tim ended up being the perfect guy for someone else, and that’s what really kills her. Why can’t she find her perfect guy? Why can’t she find her person? M’Gann found hers, Traci found hers, Perdita found hers, Stephanie found hers, but not her. Was she that pathetic?

Cassie, breathing hard and tears starting to form in her eyes, put her laptop aside, got out of her bed, and walked out of her room, down the hallway, and into her living room. She was pacing back-and-forth, hands massaging her temple as she tried to calm her breathing. Eventually she walked toward the table counter that connected to the kitchen counter and rested her elbows on it, hands still massaging her temple. She looked up and in her line of sight was her mothers wine cabinet. She then noticed that it was unlocked.

Her mother was gone for the weekend on a business trip and the night before she left she decided to have a glass of wine.

_“She must have forgotten to lock it back up before she left.” _Cassie thought to herself.

She continued to stare at her mother’s wine cabinet. It was filled with her mom’s favorite wines, and she only drank them for celebrations, when watching her shows, and to relax and ease some stress she carried home from a hard day of work.

_“To relax and ease some stress.” _Cassie thought to herself. Right now, at this very moment, Cassie was stressed from all the emotions that she was feeling. And she really needs something to help ease her stress and relax her nerves. Every time she saw her mom drink a glass of wine for that particular reason it seemed to work, so it could possibly work for her, too. Right?

_“But that’s wrong. I can’t just go in my mom’s wine cabinet.” _Cassie thought to herself. Cassie is the type of girl that knew between right and wrong, and drinking her mother’s wine, especially when she was underage, was definitely wrong. But as she was just about to put the thought away, those thoughts about Tim and Stephanie and not being able to find her person consumed her once more.

_“Well I’ll be 17 in two months. It’s okay.” _Cassie thought to herself as she started walking over to the wine cabinet. She stopped just in front of it.

_“No, Cassie! No! Seventeen is not twenty one. It’s still underage drinking!” _Cassie thought to herself. She groaned and covered her face with her hands.

“What is wrong with me?” Cassie asked herself, “Why am I thinking like this?” she added. She removed her hands and looked at the wine cabinet again. Those thoughts began to consume her even more and the will to do the right thing kept getting dimmer and dimmer. She couldn’t keep going on like this. She needed some type of release, and just breathing in and out was not helping. After a few minutes she couldn’t take it anymore.

“Oh screw it.” Cassie said, and reached for one of her mother’s wine bottles.

* * *

It was Spring Break and Virgil couldn’t be more excited. He had a whole week off from school and he was definitely going to use this much needed break to relax. He knew that there was a possibility that Outsider work might come up, but he didn’t care as with school being out for the week he would have more time to hang out with his team members during down time at the Hub. Right now he was at his apartment. His parents and sister were going to be away for the weekend, so he had the whole place to himself and he was going to make the most of it.

At the moment he was in his pajamas walking to his sofa with a bowl of popcorn in one hand and a can of soda in the other. He set them down on the table in front of the sofa and sat down, getting comfortable. He picked up the remote, went to Hulu, and typed went to This Is Us. He was behind and he wanted to catch up before the new season began.

“I’m so glad I have this time to myself.” Virgil said out loud, “Knowing my hero schedule I probably never would have had the chance to catch up on my show in the upcoming months.” He added.

He selected an episode and began watching. About twenty minutes in, there was a loud banging at his front door. Virgil jumped and turned his head towards his front door. There was no break in the banging as it proceeded and actually got a little louder.

“Who the hell is banging on my door like they’re the police?!” Virgil asked himself angrily as he stood up. He marched towards his door and flung it open.

“Alright! Who do you think-!” Virgil started, and then paused once he saw who it was. In front of him stood Cassie, hair a little messy and staring blankly at him.

“………Cassie?” He said, obviously confused. He wasn’t expecting any visitors, and he most definitely expect to see his crush coming to his apartment out of the blue.

“Hey.” Cassie said in a dull voice.

“Wha…..what are you-!” He didn’t get to finish.

“Are you just gonna stand there or are you going to let me in?” Cassie asked.

Virgil was slightly taken aback by how emotionless her voice was.

“Um….sure.” Virgil said, moving to the side so that Cassie could come in. Just as Cassie walked through the threshold and past Virgil she tripped and tumbled to the ground.

“Cassie!” Virgil exclaimed, shutting the door and kneeling down beside her, “Are you okay?” he asked.

“I didn’t spill anything so everything is good on my end.” Cassie said as Virgil helped her up.

“Spill anything? What are-!” Virgil started, but stopped once he spelled her breath, which smelled like straight alcohol.

“Cassie have you been drinking?!” Virgil asked her. Cassie looked at the bottle in her hand.

“Well yeah.” Cassie said.

“What are you doing drinking?!” Virgil exclaimed, “How did you even get-!” he stopped once he saw a familiar bottle in her hand.

“You went into your mom’s wine cabinet?!” He exclaimed.

“She left it unlocked.” Cassie said, shrugging her shoulders.

“Left it unlocked? What makes you think that gives you the right to-!” Virgil pauses as he looked at the bottle again, seeing that it was almost empty, “Did you drink whole bottle?!” He exclaimed.

“No it was already half gone when I started drinking it.” Cassie said nonchalantly, and then wobbled a little bit until she got her balance again.

“Oh my god are you drunk right now?!” Virgil exclaimed.

“No I’m not drunk!” Cassie huffed, “If I was drunk do you really think I would be able get to Dakota City all by myself?” She added.

“Cassie……” Virgil said, staring incredulously at Cassie.

“I was able to get here by myself so I’m obviously not drunk. I’m just…..a little bit tipsy.” Cassie said, making her left thumb and pointer finger to do a little bit motion as she squinted one of her eyes.

“But why? Why would you do something like this?” Virgil asked.

“Oh what’s the big deal?” Cassie asked, crossing her arms, looking annoyed.

“What’s the big deal? Cassie you show up at my apartment out-of-the-blue, tipsy with a nearly empty wine bottle and you really think I’m not going to act concerned?” Virgil asked her.

“Look my nerves were bad and I needed something to help me de-stress and relax.” Cassie said, “My mom drinks wine to help her when she’s stressed so I thought that I’d give it a try.” She added and then began to walk over to Virgil’s sofa.

“Oh really?” Virgil asked, raising an eyebrow, “How’s that working out for you?” he added.

Cassie paused.

“It hasn’t seemed to help very much.” She said in a low voice, but not low enough for Virgil not to hear her.

“Shocker.” Virgil said. Cassie then sat down on the sofa, looking down at her lap.

“I probably should have picked a different kind of wine from her cabinet.” Cassie said to herself.

Virgil only groaned and face palmed. Meanwhile on his sofa, Cassie looked up to the TV screen and saw what was playing.

“You watch This Is Us?!” Cassie said laughing. Her saying that made something snap inside Virgil.

“Ok that’s it!” Virgil said, having enough, “For your information, This Is Us is a great show! And you got a lot of nerve showing up at my house, unannounced, and make fun of me watching a show that I really like! And drunk if I might add! Oh, I’m sorry tipsy. Look at you Cassie! You look pathetic right now! What you did tonight is not what your mother does! You are using alcohol to try and solve whatever issue you’re having and it’s not okay! I mean come on Cas what is wrong with you?!” Virgil yells at her, face full of annoyance and anger.

He immediately regretted yelling at her once he saw her reaction. Cassie looked at him shocked and then put her head down looking sad. Her right hand was gripping the wine bottle hard and she moved her left hand to cover it. His feelings of anger and annoyance disappeared as his face softened to a concerned look.

“I wasn’t going to make fun of you.” Cassie said sadly, “I watch it, too. I was going to suggest we do watch parties once the new season came on. I’m……I’m sorry Virgil.” She added softly, her bangs covering her eyes.

Virgil felt like a complete jackass. He wasn’t really mad about something so small like a TV show. He was just concerned about Cassie showing up to his home in the state that she was in and the fact that she was being nonchalant about it was irking him. He shouldn’t have yelled at her the way he did. Especially when the main reason why she came over to his place in the first place was because she needed him.

“Cas….I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have yelled at you.” Virgil said softly, face full of regret.

Cassie wrapped her arms around herself and looked away from him.

“Cassie I’m sorry.” Virgil said again, walking over to sit next to her on the sofa. He saw that her grip on the wine bottle had loosened, so he grabbed it and pulled it away from her without much resistance from her and set it down on the table.

“I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings.” Virgil said, putting a hand on her shoulder, “I’m just worried about you. This drinking away your problems? This isn’t you Cassie. What’s going on?” Virgil asked her.

Cassie didn’t answer him.

“Come on Cassie talk to me.” Virgil said softly.

Cassie only turned her head to look at the TV screen in front of her. Virgil followed her gaze onto the screen and realized that he never paused the TV. The This Is Us episode playing was currently showing the scene where young Jack and Rebecca were at his house and Rebecca was watching Jack clean up his kitchen.

“It had to have been here when she realized.” Cassie said softly, still looking at the screen.

“What?” Virgil said, turning his head to look at her.

“When Rebecca realized that Jack was her person. Just look at the way she’s looking at him while he’s cleaning the kitchen counter.” Cassie said.

“Uh……okay?” Virgil said, obviously confused.

“Just look at her smile? She just knows.” Cassie said, “It must be nice to know.” She added softly.

“What was that?” Virgil said.

“It must be nice to know who your person is.” Cassie said. She then breathed in sharply, her eyes watering up, “That person…..who will always be there for you…who will support you…..who will challenge you…..who’ll call you out on your bullshit….and most importantly……who’ll always…….love you.” She added, her voice wavering.

Instantly Virgil knew what she was talking about.

“Oh Cas…….” He said softly.

“I thought I found my person, too.” Cassie said, “I really thought I did……but I was wrong. He ended up……..being the person…..for someone else.” She added.

Her bottom lip was quivering and she started shaking a little. She tightened her grip around herself.

“Am I just unlovable?” Cassie asked softly

“What?! Cassie no! That’s not true at all! Don’t think like that!” Virgil said.

“Then why can’t I find my person Virgil?! Why did Tim have to be someone else’s person and not mine?!” Cassie asked, finally turning to face him, her tears finally falling down her face.

Virgil was just heartbroken by the look on her face. Cassie then put her head in her hands and bent over on her lap.

“Why can’t I just find that person who will be there for me and love me no matter what?! Why?! Traci and Perdita have theirs! Hell even Stephanie has hers! Why can’t I find mine?!..............Why can’t I just find my Jack?!” Cassie cried into her hands.

Virgil looked at her stunned for a moment. He then shook it and a feeling of determination took over.

“Cassie listen to me.” Virgil said softly, “You cannot let this break you. Okay so you and Tim’s relationship didn’t work out the way you thought it would. That does not mean that it’s the end of the road for you when it comes to love. When it comes to finding your person. He’s out there.” He added. Cassie just shook her head.

“How can he be? Tim was the only guy that had the balls to date someone like me. Who took the chance and got to know me. Every other guy out there wouldn’t give me that luxury. Just look at my mean tweets on Flitter International! No other guy out there would give me the time of day in that way. There’s probably no other guy out there who would even care for me like that.” Cassie said dejectedly.

“……..That’s not true Cas. I……..I care about you……..a lot.” Virgil said softly.

Cassie turned her head slightly, revealing her teary eyes, and looked at Virgil. The look he had on his face showed one of determination and compassion. Like he truly meant what he said. But not only that, it was the look in his eyes. The look in his eyes was so familiar.

Cassie’s face scrunched up as she let out a cry and turned her head back into her hands. She then sat up, removed her hands from her face, and turned towards Virgil. She wrapped her arms around him, put her head on the hook of his neck, and just cried. Virgil wrapped his arms around her in a hug, rubbing her back.

“It’s okay Cassie.” Virgil whispered to her as she cried in his shoulder, his head on top of hers. She just continued to cry her eyes out in the hook of his neck.

“I got you.” He whispered to her, rocking her slightly, “I got you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Cassie. I know Cassie did something that was so not Cassie, but Cassie is also human and she's not perfect. I wanted to bring that side of Cassie out in this story. I know Virgil mentioned Cassie being his crush in this chapter and I plan on going into more detail of it during the second chapter. Also Jaime and Traci will appear in the second chapter.
> 
> I hope you all liked this chapter! Leave a comment if you want! :):):)


	2. More Than You Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil and Cassie deal with the aftermath of the previous night with the help of Jaime and Traci. And they both come to some realizations along the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally got this chapter done! Thank goodness!
> 
> I own absolutely nothing.

It was 8:15am Sunday morning when Virgil came to. He groaned and blinked his eyes to focus them. Once his eyes were focused, he looked around at his surroundings and saw that he was in his room.

_“I must have come back in here sometime last night.”_ Virgil thought to himself, as he used his right hand to rub his right eye.

He then tried to move to sit up but found that he couldn’t. It was then when he realized the weight that was on his left side.

_“The hell?” _Virgil thought to himself, and looked down to see that the weight on his left side was non other than his friend and crush Cassie Sandsmark, her head laying on his shoulder with her left hand placed on his chest. He gasped a little, raising the arm he had wrapped around her and tensed up. Cassie must have felt him tense up as she started to stir, the hand in his chest gripping his shirt, and whimpering a little.

Thinking quickly, Virgil lowered his hand on her arm, rubbing it to sooth her. It seemed to work because Cassie stopped stirring and whimpering. Her hand un-gripped his shirt and she snuggled her head deeper into his shoulder and returned to her peaceful state of sleep. Virgil just watched her sleep, his left arm still wrapped around her, almost like he was in a daze. Suddenly memories of what happened last night came back to him. He then placed his free hand on top of the hand she had resting on his chest and gave it a slight squeeze. He then placed his cheek over her head and rubbed her shoulder some more.

_“Oh yeah. Now I remember.” _Virgil thought to himself, looking up at the ceiling, thinking back to how they got in that position in the first place.

** _*FLASHBACK*_ **

_Cassie continued to cry onto Virgil’s shoulder. Virgil just continued to hold her and whisper words of encouragement to her. This went on for about twenty minutes until Virgil noticed that Cassie has gone silent. He looked down at her and discovered that she was dozing on her shoulder. She literally was crying herself to sleep._

_Virgil looked at the clock and saw that it was 10:30pm._

_“It’s getting late.” He said to himself quietly. _

_He then looked at the paused show on the television._

_“Guess I’m going to have make to catch up on my show some other time.” He said, grabbing the remote to turn off the television. Once it was off he turned his attention back to Cassie._

_“Cassie?” He whispered to her, “Hey Cassie?” he whispered louder, shaking her a bit. That seemed to work as Cassie started to wake up a little. _

_“Huh?” she muttered._

_“You’re falling asleep.” Virgil said to her, “Come on, you can sleep in my room.” He added._

_Cassie lifted her head from his shoulder, looked around a little, and then rubbed her eyes. Once she was done, she turned her head towards Virgil and looked at him sleepily._

_“Hhm?” she muttered. Virgil chuckled a little, knowing that she was so exhausted that she didn’t make out what he said the first time._

_“I said that you’re falling asleep.” He repeated, putting a hand on her upper arm._

_“Oh.” Cassie sleepily said, and then nodded her head, “Yeah.” She added with a tired smile._

_Virgil chuckled again, taking in how cute she was._

_“Come on.” Virgil said, standing up, “You can sleep in my room.” He added, putting out his hand for her to take._

_Cassie tiredly looked up at him and then to his hand._

_“Ok.” She muttered as she took his hand. Virgil then helped Cassie stand up, steading her._

_“Ok let’s get you to bed.” Virgil said. However, before he could move, Cassie sleepily took a step forward and leaned herself onto his front. She placed her head on his shoulder and rested her hands onto his chest. She sighed with content, her eyes closed and a smile on her face._

_Virgil looked down at her surprised and blushing profusely. He was not expecting her to do that._

_“Uhh Cassie?” He said._

_She didn’t answer._

_“Cassie?” He said again, a little louder._

_“Hhm?” Cassie muttered, still against his chest._

_“What are you doing?” Virgil asked._

_“You said that I needed to get to bed.” Cassie answered, “So I’m going to bed.” She added._

_“Yeah but I didn’t mean on my chest standing up!” Virgil said exasperated, “I meant in my room like I said before!” he added._

_Cassie didn’t answer as she continued to doze against his chest. _

_Virgil sighed. He then wrapped an arm around her back, squatted down and gripped the back of her knees with his other arm, and picked Cassie up bridal style. Once he did that Cassie wrapped her arms around his neck to make herself more comfortable. _

_Virgil, once again blushing profusely, walked over to his front door to make sure it was locked. After he did that he began walking towards his room, carrying his friend the whole way. Once he reached his room he walked over to his bed, pulled back the covers, and placed Cassie onto his bed, manually unhooking her arms from around his neck as she would not let go. _

_“Good night Cassie.” Virgil said to her after tucking her in and making sure she was comfortable. He then turned to leave so he could go sleep on his couch._

_“Virgil?” Cassie called out. Virgil turned his head to see her looking at him, sitting up slightly, and a little more awake then she was back in the living room._

_“What’s wrong Cassie?” Virgil asked._

_Cassie looked down, unsure, and then looked back up at him._

_“Will……will you stay with me?” Cassie asked, looking to him pleadingly._

_Virgil looked at her for a moment before responding, turning his whole body to face her._

_“Yeah.” He said softly and walked towards the bed. Cassie’s eyes followed him and she turned around to face him as he got in the bed from the other side. Once again, she snuggled up to him, with Virgil wrapping his arm around her._

_“Always.” Virgil told Cassie quietly, her head on his shoulder and hand against his chest._

_They both laid in comfortable silence before eventually falling asleep._

** _*END FLASHBACK*_ **

Well that was not how Virgil envisioned his Saturday night to go.

He just wanted to lay back and chill and catch up on his show This Is Us. The absolute perfect evening in his eyes. But it wasn’t meant to be as fate saw a different purpose for him last night. Not that Virgil minded, though. He’d do anything for Cassie.

Virgil moved his eyes to look at the sleeping girl on his chest once more.

_“Yep.” _Virgil thought to himself, _“Anything.” _He added.

Virgil then thought about him and Cassie’s relationship over the past two years. When he first joined the team after the Reach Invasion, Cassie welcomed him with open arms, and from then on, the two of them had a tight friendship. They had similar interests, worked well together during training and in battle, had a similar sense of humor, and more.

And somewhere and somehow, during the past two years, Virgil grew a crush on her. Maybe it was due to all the time they spent together outside of hero work. Maybe it was because they are able to finish each other’s thoughts and sentences. Maybe it was the fact that he thought that Cassie was the most bad ass, smart, and beautiful girl he’s ever met.

All he knew was that he has a crush on Cassie, and he knew that those feelings were just going to grow.

But will he act on those feelings? No.

You see by the time Virgil joined the team, Tim and Cassie had just started going out. And they have been going out for the past tow years, and even though they are now broken up, two years together is still a long time. And Virgil would never put the moves on Cassie when she trying to get over a past relationship. Now of course he could argue that Tim is now in a relationship with Stephanie and that they got together relatively quickly after the break up, but he and Cassie don’t have the relationship that Tim and Stephanie have.

But mainly, Virgil won’t ever act on his feelings towards Cassie mainly because he thinks believes Cassie doesn’t feel that way about him. He believes that she only sees him as her best friend, which is good enough for him. Does he wish that they could be more one day? Absolutely. But he doesn’t think it’ll ever be meant to be.

Virgil looked back down at Cassie, who was still fast asleep against him, looking ever so peaceful. A lot more at peace then she was last night.

Virgil sighed. He didn’t want to disturb her, but he had to get up. Plus he had to go to the bathroom. So, as gently and quietly as he could, he moved Cassie off of him and laid he besides him on his bed. She stirred a little, but then settled down, snuggling her head into his pillow. Virgil sighed with relief and got out of bed, careful not to disturb Cassie while doing so, and made his way out of the room, quietly closing the door behind him.

Once he was out of his room, Virgil took a big and long stretch and then made his way towards bathroom in the hallway. Once he did his business, he walked towards his living room and planted himself down onto the couch, contemplating on what he should do. He would have loved for Cassie to just stay here with him; to be safe of all the outside things causing her as bad as she did last night. But she couldn’t. Cassie literally came all the way to Dakota City from Washington D.C. with nothing but the clothes on her back, and she would not be able to fit any clothes that Virgil had, not even old ones. She would have to go back to Washington D.C. anyway because she lived there (and explain to her mom the wine bottle situation). Plus, she can’t hide from what’s bothering her forever as she’s going to have to face it.

After moments of thinking, Virgil finally came to a decision. He got up and walked back into his room to get his phone, careful to not wake Cassie up, and walked back to the living room, fingers dialing along the way. He put his phone to his ear as he sat back down on the couch, hoping the person he called would pick up. Thankfully, that person did.

_“Hello?” _A voice heard from the phone said, tiredly.

“Hey man it’s me.” Virgil said, “I need some help.” He added.

* * *

After Virgil made his call, he went into the kitchen and started making a drink for Cassie. His sister had taught him how to make a drink that would help with any hangover, and Virgil thought it would be something Cassie might want to have. Virgil had just finished making the drink when he heard a loud groan coming form down the hallway.

_“She must be waking up.” _Virgil thought to himself.

He picked up the drink and made his way down the hallway and to his room. He peaked into his room and saw that Cassie was awake and covering her eyes. Another groan escaped from her mouth.

“Groaning isn’t going to help that hang over.” Virgil said jokingly as he walked over to her.

Cassie peaked through her fingers and saw Virgil sit down on the edge of the bed next to her.

“Virgil?” Cassie questioned, “How did you get into my apartment?” she asked.

“Actually you’re in my apartment.” Virgil chuckled.

“What do you-?” Cassie started then looked around the room, seeing that she was not in her own, “How did I-!” she stared, but then paused.

Virgil saw her face change from one of confusion to one of slight sorrow. He guessed that memories of the night before came back to her.

“Oh.” Was all that Cassie said. The sight of her in that state completely broke Virgil’s heart.

“Here.” Virgil said, holding out the drink to her, “Drink this.” He added.

“What is it?” Cassie said, eyeing the drink.

“It’s a drink that my sister taught me how to make.” Virgil said, “For people with hangovers.” He added.

“I told you I wasn’t drunk!” Cassie said, slightly annoyed.

“I know.” Virgil said smirking.

“Oh you!” Cassie huffed, but took the drink. She inspected the drink in her hands before slowly taking a sip. Virgil had to hold in his laugh at the site of Cassie recoiling at the taste of the drink.

“Yuck! It’s like I’m drinking tar!” Cassie exclaimed with disgust, and then saw Virgil trying not to laugh, “It’s not funny!” she added.

“Oh yes it is!” Virgil chuckled.

“What is in this?!” Cassie asked.

“That’s a secret.” Virgil said, winking.

Cassie then let out a whining sound, and Virgil was happy that this momentarily brought her out of her funk.

“Cass I know it tastes nasty, but not everything that helps us tastes good. You’ll get used to the taste as you keep drinking it.” He said.

“Oh yeah, that totally helps me feel better about it.” Cassie said, rolling her eyes, causing Virgil to chuckle again.

Cassie went back to drinking the drink. Like Virgil said, she was starting to get used to the taste as she started drinking bigger gulps of it. But as she was finishing it, he noticed her face go back to one of sorrow, and eventually he saw her just stare at the empty cup, eyes watering. Once again, Virgil’s heart broke at the sight of his friend like that, and he immediately reached out and pulled Cassie into a hug. He heard her sniff slightly against his shoulder and he rubbed her arms to try and comfort her.

“I’m sorry Cass.” Virgil said after a moment of silence.

Cassie just shook her head in response.

Virgil then looked at the clock on his night stand. The time was no 9:15am.

_“They should be here soon.”_ Virgil thought to himself. He turned his attention back to Cassie.

“Everything is going to be okay Cas.” Virgil said, “Help will be here soon.” He added.

Cassie raised her head from his shoulder and looked up at him.

“Help?” Cassie repeated, “Wait……you called someone?” she asked, pulling away from him.

“Well……yeah.” Virgil said.

“Why did you call someone?” Cassie asked, “Virgil I’m fine.” She added.

“I wouldn’t call the state you’re in fine.” Virgil said, raising an eyebrow at her. Cassie rolled her eyes at his response.

“Virgil.” Cassie groaned, “I don’t want anyone to see me like this.” She added.

“I didn’t call just anybody.” Virgil said, “I called Jaime.” He added.

“You called Jaime?!” Cassie exclaimed.

“Yeah.” Virgil said.

“Why did you call Jaime?! Of all the people, you told Jaime what happened?! And that he’s on his way over right now?!” Cassie exclaimed.

“Yep.” Virgil said.

“Do you realize what you’ve done?! Jaime knowing means that Traci is going to know! He tells her everything! And if he’s coming over that means she’s also-!” Cassie was interrupted by a knock at the door.

“I know.” Virgil said smirking.

“Virgil!” Cassie groaned, but stopped when she heard a grumbling in her stomach. And apparently Virgil heard it, too.

“Yeah I forgot to tell you the side affect of that drink.” Virgil said, “It kind off cleans you out.” He added.

“Virgil!” Cassie said, but another grumble from her stomach stopped her from saying anything else. Without a word, she got up and rushed to the bathroom in the hallway, Virgil following her out.

“Make sure you spray the Lysol.” Virgil said to the bathroom door as he passed it.

“Bite me!” Cassie yelled from behind the door.

Virgil laughed and continued making his way to the front door. As he reached the living room a loud banging sound coming from his front door.

“Oh for the love of-!” Virgil said annoyed.

He picked up his pace towards his front door and swung it opened, revealing Jaime and Traci standing on the other side, Jaime holding a bag of groceries and Traci holding a tote bag.

“What is with everyone banging on my door?!” Virgil asked, annoyed.

“Well someone here thought that you were taking too long to answer.” Jaime said, smirking at Traci.

“I see no lies being told.” Traci said, smirking back.

“Your honest with yourself. I like that.” Jaime said.

“Oh why thank you.” Traci said.

“Ok if you two are finished flirting why don’t you come inside.” Virgil said, stepping aside.

“Right sorry.” Jaime and Traci said, blushing slightly. They walked inside Virgil’s apartment, with Jaime setting the grocery bag on the kitchen counter before walking back over to Traci and Virgil, who sat down in the living room.

“So where’s Cassie?” Traci asked, worried about her friend.

“She’s in the bathroom.” Virgil said, “A small side effect of the drink I gave her with all the alcohol she drank last night.” He added.

“Wait a minute………what she drank?” Traci repeated, “You mean she was DRINKING?!” she asked.

“Uhh……yeah……” Virgil said, confused.

“You didn’t tell me that part!” Traci said, turning to glare at her boyfriend, “You just told me she came here distressed last night.” She added.

“Maybe because I’d knew you’d react like this.” Jaime said, “And she did end up here distressed last night.” He added.

“But you left out that she came here drunk!” Traci said.

“She said she wasn’t drunk.” Virgil said.

“Whatever.” Traci said, waving Virgil off, “She still came here after consuming alco-!” she paused as she noticed the almost empty wine bottle on the living room table.

“Wait a minute……is that…….one of Cassie’s mom’s wine bottles?!” Traci exclaimed, picking up the bottle to inspect it.

“Dang I completely forgot that I left that there.” Virgil said.

“Looks like it’s almost gone.” Jaime said.

“And you got the nerve to tell me that she wasn’t drunk when she came here?!” Traci exclaimed, turning her attention back to Virgil.

“I wasn’t drunk.” A voice called out, “I was only tipsy.” The voice added.

Virgil, Jaime, and Traci turned their heads to see Cassie standing by the hallway entrance, leaning her weight on the wall.

“Hey guys.” Cassie said, waving a little.

“I see you survived.” Virgil said, smirking, “Did you spray the Lysol when you were done?” he asked.

“Bite me.” Cassie repeated, getting a laugh out of Virgil.

Meanwhile, Traci got up and rushed over to her friend.

“Are you okay? How are you feeling?” Traci asked, fretting over her friend.

“Traci I’m fine.” Cassie said, “I just have a slight headache.” She added.

“A hangover does that to you.” Traci said, leading Cassie over to where Virgil and Jaime were sitting.

“I’m not hungover!” Cassie groaned.

“Yeah yeah sure.” Traci said, rolling her eyes, “Now sit.” She added, slightly pushing Cassie down onto the couch and sat down next to her.

“Can you tell us what happened, Cas?” Jaime asked.

“And start from the beginning.” Traci said, “Leave nothing out.” She added.

“Dang ya’ll just got right to it, huh?” Cassie asked.

“Well we need to know what happened in order to help you.” Jaime said.

“You didn’t tell them?” Cassie asked Virgil.

“No I just told them to come over.” Virgil said, “I thought I’d leaving explaining things to you.” He added.

Cassie just looked down at her lap.

“Come one Cas we’re your friends.” Traci said, putting a hand on her shoulder, “Please let us help you.” She added.

Cassie continued to stare at her hands on her lap, and then sighed.

“You’re right.” Cassie said, “I’ll tell you.” She added.

She then proceeded to tell Virgil, Jaime, and Traci everything that was going on with her that led her to the state that she was in the previous night. When she was finished the four of them sat in silence for a moment, until Traci moved forward to give her friend a hug.

“Oh Cassie.” Traci whispered.

“Damn Cas that’s rough.” Jaime said.

Virgil didn’t know what to say. He hadn’t heard the whole story until now, and now that he has, he was at a loss for words. Him and Cassie were best friends and the fact that he didn’t know all of this was going on with her just breaks his heart.

“I’m so sorry Cas.” Virgil whispered.

The four friends sat in silence for a moment.

“Come on, let’s get you cleaned up.” Traci said.

“Trac I don’t have any spare clothes on me.” Cassie said.

“I brought some clothes you left at my place.” Traci said, holding up her tote bag, “Come let’s go, you’re probably all dirty from drunken sweat.” She added, standing up.

“I wasn’t drunk!” Cassie protested, standing up with her.

“Sure Jane.” Traci said, rolling her eyes. The two girls then started walking towards the hallway.

“You girl can use my parents’ bathroom.” Virgil called out to them, “I don’t know if that other bathroom is aired out yet.” He added with a small smirk.

“Oh bite me!” Cassie retorted, turning to glare at her friend.

“Thanks Virgil.” Traci laughed, and the two girls walked down the hallway towards Virgil’s parents’ room. Before they got there though, Virgil and Jaime heard an exchange between the two girls.

“I can’t believe you went into your moms’ wine cabinet.” Traci said.

“She left it unlocked!” Cassie retorted.

They then heard a door close, signaling to them that the two girls were inside of Virgil’s parents’ room.

“Those two are something else huh?” Jaime laughed.

“Yeah.” Virgil said softly, and then looked down at his lap. This did not go unnoticed by Jaime.

“You okay _hermano_?” Jaime asked.

“Yeah.” Virgil said, shrugging his shoulders but still looking down at his lap.

Jaime then put his arm around Virgil’s shoulders.

“Come one man what’s wrong?” Jaime asked, “I’m your friend, you know you can talk to me.” He added.

Virgil stayed silent. He didn’t want to waste Jaime’s time with his silly thoughts. However, that same thought process is what got Cassie in this mess to begin with and look at how that turned out. Virgil sighed.

“It’s Cassie.” He said in a low voice.

“Cassie?” Jaime said.

“Yeah.” Virgil said, nodding his head.

“Dude I know you’re concerned for her.” Jaime said, “Traci and I are, too.” He added.

“It’s not just that.” Virgil said, shaking his head.

“What is it then?” Jaime asked.

“I……I failed her.” Virgil said.

“Failed her?” Jaime said, raising an eyebrow, “What do you mean?” He asked.

“This whole situation…….I……I should have picked up on it.” Virgil said.

“Dude, Traci didn’t even pick up on it and they’re best friends.” Jaime said.

“But I knew she was sad from her and Tim’s break up.” Virgil said, “From that alone I should have been able to see what was going on with her.” He added.

“Traci knew she was sad, too.” Jaime said, “But like I said before, even she couldn’t see what was going on with Cassie. You can’t blame yourself for this Virgil.” He added.

Virgil just sighed, seemingly not convinced of what Jaime was trying to tell him. After a moment of silence, things finally clicked for Jaime.

“Ohhhhhh.” Jaime said, “Now I see what all this is about.” He added.

“Huh?” Virgil said, raising his head up to look at his friend.

“I know why you’re feeling this bad about it.” Jaime said, “It’s due to your feelings for Cassie.” He added.

“Dude what are you talking about?” Virgil asked, “I don’t have feelings for Cassie. She’s just my friend.” He added.

“Yeah she’s just a friend, but you wish that you were more than that.” Jaime said, “Don’t try and tell me otherwise dude. It’s pretty obvious to everyone on the team that you like Cassie.” He added.

“Is it really that obvious?” Virgil sighed.

“Oh yeah.” Jaime said.

_“The Virgil Hawkins is, as he said about you with the Traci Thurston, whipped.” _The Scarab said.

“Scarab says you’re whipped, too.” Jaime laughed.

Virgil covered his face with his hands and groaned.

“Dude it’s fine.” Jaime said, putting his arm around Virgil’s shoulders.

“No it’s not.” Virgil said into his hands, “It’s complicated. I……I’ve had-!” He started, but was interrupted by Jaime.

“You’ve had these feelings for Cassie for a while now.” Jaime said, “Starting back to when she was still with Tim.” He added.

Virgil rose his head from his hands and looked at Jaime shocked.

“Oh yeah dude I notice things.” Jaime laughed, “And I also know that it’s because of those feelings that you feel you let Cassie down in this situation. But dude, you didn’t. If Traci couldn’t pick up on what was wrong, you couldn’t have either. We can’t read peoples minds Virgil. It’s up to them if they want to bring their up their problems to their friends or not in order to get help. And lucky for us, Cassie did just that.” He added, patting Virgil’s shoulder.

Virgil just looked back down at his lap.

“Don’t feel like this is your fault. You can’t put this on yourself.” Jaime said.

Virgil sighed, “Thanks man.” He said.

“Anytime.” Jaime said, smiling, “Now lets’ get started making breakfast so that we can all have something to eat. I feel like the girls will be a while in there, so we got time.” He added, chuckling a bit.

Virgil gave a genuine chuckle himself. While Jaime’s words did help, it didn’t fully shake that feeling Virgil had that he had failed.

* * *

Inside Virgil’s parents’ room, Traci turned on the shower and then walked back into the bedroom to get Cassie’s clothes together, with Cassie standing around just watching her.

“You know something I was actually looking for that shirt.” Cassie said as she saw Traci lay down her clothes on the bed.

“Yeah you left it at my house from our sleepover last month.” Traci laughed, “I was going to tell you about it, but then we had to go on a mission and I forgot.” She added.

“Well thanks for bringing them.” Cassie said, looking down.

“Your welcome.” Traci said, turning to look at Cassie, “But I do have a question for you.” She added.

“What is it?” Cassie said, looking back up at her friend.

“When were you going to tell me about this?” Traci asked, crossing her arms.

“Te……tell you about what?” Cassie said.

Traci just gave her a blank stare. Cassie then sighed and looked down to the ground.

“I……I didn’t want to bother you with my problems.” Cassie whispered.

“Bull…….shit.” Traci said, “When I had my break down back when you all first joined The Outsiders, you told me that if I ever feel that bad about myself to come to you guys. Well that same thing applies to you, too Cas.” She added, walking over to stand in front of Cassie.

Cassie didn’t look at her. Keeping her eyes in the floor.

“Cassie look at me.” Traci said softly.

Slowly, Cassie raised her head to look at Traci. Traci proceeds to engulf Cassie in a big hug. Cassie was stunned at first, but then wrapped her arms around Traci, hugging her back.

“No one deserves to go through these horrible feelings alone Cas. No one is strong enough to handle them alone. I wasn’t and neither are you, even with your super strength.” Traci whispered.

Cassie whimpered, burring her face in Traci’s shoulder and hugging her tighter.

“We’re all here for you Cassie. We don’t like it when you’re sad.” Traci whispered, but then smirked, “Sounds familiar doesn’t it?” she asked.

That got a genuine laugh out of Cassie.

“Yeah it does.” Cassie laughed. The two friends then pull away from each other.

“Well I got another familiar saying for you.” Traci said, “Please come to us if you feel like this again.” She added.

“Thanks Trac.” Cassie said, smiling, “I’ll definitely come to you guys next time.” She added.

“Good.” Traci said brightly.

“Well I should get in the shower now.” Cassie said, starting to walk over to the bathroom.

“Cassie wait a second.” Traci said.

Cassie stopped and turned around to face Traci.

“Just because things didn’t work out with you and Tim doesn’t mean you won’t find your person or that you’re unlovable. Please don’t ever think that again. You are loved Cas. By every single one of us, including Tim and Steph.” Traci said.

“Thanks Trac.” Cassie said, and turned back around to continue her trek to the bathroom. Once she was at the bathroom door Traci spoke up again.

“And you’ll find your person. He’s definitely out there!” Traci exclaimed, “He might be a certain guy with dreads out in the living room.” She added.

“What was that?” Cassie said, turning to face Traci once more, wanting to know if she heard what she thought she just heard.

Traci just smirked at her, “Just go and take your shower Cas.” She laughed, “I’ll be out here waiting.” She added, going to sit on the bed.

Cassie just looked at her incredulously, and then slowly turned around to walk inside of the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

* * *

Once Cassie was finished showering and getting dressed, she and Traci joined the boys for breakfast. Jaime and Virgil prepared a nice breakfast for all of them.

“Oh wow this looks great!” Cassie said, observing the food on the kitchen counter.

“It really does!” Traci said, “I already knew Jaime could throw down in the kitchen, but I didn’t know you did as well Virgil.” She added.

“Oh girl I know my way around the kitchen.” Virgil said proudly.

“Yeah and we make quite the team when it comes to cooking.” Jaime said, high-fiving Virgil.

“Well what are we waiting for?” Cassie asked, “Let’s dig in!” She added.

The four friends spent the next hour eating and conversing with each other, laughing a lot along the way. It was like the situation the night before never happened. Before they knew it, they all had empty plates.

“That hit the spot.” Jaime said, rubbing his belly.

“My stomach is quite satisfied.” Cassie said.

“You know what’s crazy?” Traci asked, laughing, “I’m still hungry.” She added.

The four friends all doubled over with laughter at that comment. Virgil then looked at the clock and saw that it was ten minutes past 12:00pm.

“Oh wow it’s already past twelve.” Virgil said.

“Time goes by fast when you’re having fun.” Traci said, “Minus the serious stuff from earlier this morning.” She added.

The four friends laughed again.

“Come on lets start cleaning up.” Virgil said once he calmed down.

The four friends then spent the next thirty minutes cleaning up the mess made from breakfast, which resulted in two full trash bags.

“I’m going to take these downstairs to the trash bins.” Virgil said, going to pick up the trash bags.

“Wait Virgil.” Traci said, “Jaime and I can do that.” She added.

“We can?” Jaime asked.

Traci then elbowed him in the ribs.

“Ow!” Jaime yelped, rubbing his ribs, “What did you do that for?!” He asked.

“Yes we can Jaime.” Traci said, grabbing the two trash bags, “Let’s go.” She added walking towards the door.

“Jeez why do you always go for the ribs.” Jaime said to himself.

_“Maybe if you would use the plasma cannon on her like I told you to the first time she did this she wouldn’t keep doing this.” _The Scarab said.

“Dude you’re not going to use the plasma cannon on my girlfriend.” Jaime said as he followed Traci outside the apartment.

Virgil and Cassie looked at the front door Jaime and Traci left out of for ten seconds before slowly turning their heads to look at each other.

“They are something else, aren’t they?” Virgil chuckled.

“They sure are.” Cassie said, chuckling herself, “Knowing them, this little spat will turn into an all-out make out session for them.” She added.

* * *

Once Jaime closed the door, Traci hit him on his arm.

“Ow! What I do now?!” Jaime asked, rubbing his arm.

“You’re so dense!” Traci said.

“What do you mean?” Jaime asked, confused.

“I wanted for us to take the trash down so the Virgil and Cassie could have a moment alone together.” Traci said as she walked towards the elevator.

“They were alone together since last night.” Jaime said as he followed her to the elevator.

“Yeah but I want them to have another one so that they could talk things out.” Traci said as they stopped in front of the elevator and pushed the down button.

“What do they need to talk about?” Jaime asked as they waited for the elevator to come up, “Didn’t we all talk about everything earlier?” He added.

Traci just facepalms.

_“You are the dense Jaime Reyes.” _The Scarab said.

“What?” Jaime said, looking over his shoulder.

_“As you stated before the Virgil Hawkins has feelings for the Cassandra Sandsmark. And it is quite obvious that the Cassandra Sandsmark has feelings for the Virgil Hawkins as well. She just hasn’t realized it. Use your brain and think about that.” _The Scarab said.

“Huh?” Jaime said, scrunching his eyebrows. Just as the elevator dinged, telling the couple that it had arrived, Jaime came to the realization.

“Wait a minute!” Jaime said, “I got it now! You want them to be alone so that they could possibly have a breakthrough with their feelings type of moment! Why didn’t you just say that in the first place?” he asked as they stepped inside of the elevator.

“Why didn’t I-?!” Traci began, paused, then growled with frustration. She goes to slap Jaime on his arm again, only for Jaime to catch her hand and pull her against his chest, his free arm wrapped around her waist. Traci looked up at him with a shocked look while Jaime gave her a triumphant, but stern look.

“Not so fast _bonita_. You can elbow me in the side or hit me on my arm twice, but don’t think I’ll let you do it a third time in a row.” Jaime said with a soft authoritative voice.

_“This is more like it Jaime Reyes. It’s about time you showed that you have a sack of balls.” _The Scarab said, glad that his host was finally showing the Traci Thurston who wore the pants in their relationship. That proud feeling would soon disappear with what happened next.

Traci looked up at Jaime feeling shocked. While he did take charge in other aspects in his life, it was rare for him to take charge like _this_. Whenever he did it always shocked her, but most of all, it turned her on. The shocked look on her face turned to one of pleasure and delight as she raised her free hand up to Jaime’s cheek.

“Oh I love it when you take charge.” Traci said seductively as she stroked Jaime’ cheek, “I wish you would get like this more often.” She added.

Jaime smirk and placed her hand that he was holding on his other cheek, “Sorry babe, but this particular side of me is reserved for certain occasions.” He said, both his arms now wrapped around her, “Like this one.” He added, lowering his head down to her.

As he was saying this the elevator doors started to close.

Traci wrapped her arms around his neck, “Oh my…….” She said as she rose her head to meet his.

_“Oh god.” _The Scarab said in absolute disgust.

Just as Jaime and Traci’s lips met, the elevator doors closed.

* * *

Back inside Virgil’s apartment, Cassie and Virgil were doing the last bit of touches in cleaning the kitchen, with Cassie wiping the counter and Virgil washing two pans in the sink. When he was done he looked over to Cassie and saw that she was still wiping the counter. Scrubbing it even.

“You’re scrubbing a little too hard.” Virgil said.

“There is a spot that just won’t come out.” Cassie said, still focusing on the spot on the counter.

“If you scrub any harder you’ll break the counter with that super strength of yours.” Virgil chuckled.

Cassie turned to give him a look and that only made Virgil laugh even harder. Cassie continued to look at him until she couldn’t hold it in anymore and joins Virgil in his laughter.

“Come on Cas, just leave it. The counter is clean enough.” Virgil said, walking towards the living room.

“Ok fine.” Cassie relented, and followed Virgil to the living room. They both then sat down on the couch, waiting for their friends to come back.

“So how are you feeling?” Virgil asked.

“A lot better than I was yesterday.” Cassie said.

“That’s good.” Virgil said, nodding.

“And I have you, Jaime, and Traci to thank for that.” Cassie said.

“Yeah.” Virgil sighed, looking down at his lap.

“What’s wrong Virgil?” Cassie asked after hearing the tone in his voice.

“I just……I just feel like you shouldn’t be thanking me.” Virgil said.

“Why?” Cassie asked, confused, “You really helped me last night and this morning before Traci and Jaime got here.” She added.

“Yeah but you could have gotten the help you needed earlier if I had picked up on this sooner.” Virgil said, still looking down, “I feel like I failed you. Some best friend I am.” He added, closing his eyes.

Cassie just stared at him with shock. She couldn’t believe what he just said to her. How can he say such a thing? How could he ever think that?

Cassie then brought her hand under Virgil’s cheek and gently lifted his head to look at her. She then placed her hands on his cheeks. This caused him to tense up a little.

“Listen to me Virgil.” Cassie said, looking Virgil straight in his eyes, “Don’t you ever think that again, do you understand?” she added.

Virgil looked at her with a surprised look. Half of it was due to the contact they were having right now, and the other half was due to what she said.

“Cas wha-!” Virgil started, but Cassie interrupted him.

“Just listen to me…….please.” Cassie said softly.

Virgil still had his shocked look, but the tone of her voice did cause him to loose the tension in his body.

“Virgil…..you have not, and will never, fail me at being my best friend. You taking care of me last night, even after I showed up at your door step unannounced and tipsy, and this morning proves that. Virgil you have helped me more than you know. Like I said before, I’ve been feeling like this for a while now, and that includes back to when Tim and I were still together. And do you know who helped me out of my funk? You, Virgil. You.” Cassie said softly.

Virgil couldn’t believe his ears.

_“Did….did she really just say that?” _Virgil thought to himself.

“I mean, of course Traci helps me a lot, too, but you have been the main one to get me out of my funk Virgil. It’s just so happens that I wasn’t able to push down those feelings any longer and they boiled over to the hot mess that was last night.” Cassie said, “You’ve helped me more than you know, Virgil. So please, stop thinking that you failed me. Because you didn’t…….not in my eyes.” She finished.

Virgil looked at Cassie in the eyes, looking for an indicator that she was lying, only to find none.

_“She means it.” _Virgil thought to himself, _“She really means it.” _He added.

Virgil closed his eyes and let out a sigh of relief, dropping his head in the process. Cassie dips her head in return and connects her forehead to Virgils’, closing her eyes as well.

_“I haven’t failed her.” _Virgil thought to himself, _“Oh thank goodness.” _He added, bringing his hands up to his cheeks to cover Cassie’s. Feeling the touch of his hands over hers soothed Cassie

_“This feels nice.” _Cassie thought to herself.

“Can I ask you something Cas?” Virgil asked softly.

“Sure.” Cassie said softly.

“You weren’t drunk at all last night.” Virgil said, raising his head from her head, “Just tipsy, right?” her asked.

“Yeah.” Cassie said.

“So that means you remember everything that happened yesterday.” Virgil said.

“Yeah that’s right.” Cassie said, wondering where he was going with this.

“Well……I guess what I want to know is……..why did you choose to come to me last night?” Virgil asked.

“What?” Cassie asked, confused.

“I might have helped you out of your funks, but you and Traci are like BFFL’s. Why not go to her first?” Virgil asked. Cassie and Traci are always attached at the hip and tell each other everything, so he was curious to why Cassie decided to come to him and not Traci.

Cassie was caught off guard by this question. She wasn’t expecting him to ask that. Hell, she never really looked at the situation like that. She looked down and stayed silent for a moment. Why did she come here over going over to Traci’s house? However, as she thought about it some more, she knew the answer.

Cassie raised her head to look Virgil in the eyes once more.

_God he’s so handsome.” _Cassie thought to herself before speaking up.

“Because I didn’t need Traci at that moment……..I needed you Virgil.” She said softly.

Virgil gave her a shocked look at first, but then it melted into a relaxed, but loving one. Cassie looked in his eyes and found a familiar look. It was a look that Tim used to gave her when they first started dating. It was also the same look he gave her last night.

Virgil then brought her into a tight embrace, which she gladly returned. There, in each other’s arms, they lost sight of the world around them, like all that mattered was the two of them. They were so caught up in their embrace that they didn’t notice Jaime and Traci’s return from taking out the trash.

“Well, well, well.” Traci said.

“Look what we have here.” Jaime said.

Virgil and Cassie jumped apart to see Jaime and Traci smirking at them.

“He…..Hey guys!” Virgil said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

“When did you two get back?” Cassie asked sheepishly.

The sight of their friends faces caused Jaime and Traci to burst into giggles.

* * *

The four friends spend the next couple of hours hanging out at Virgil’s apartment before Jaime and Traci had to leave. They had a triple date with Tye and Asami and Brenda and Paco at the movie theater in El Paso as they were going to see Frozen 2 and then go out to dinner. Cassie and Virgil hung out for another hour before Cassie decided it was time for her to go back to her place.

Virgil and Cassie were currently walking to the Dakota City zeta tube, the former offering to walk her there. The walk had been a silent one for the most part, as both teens were deep in thought.

Virgil was thinking about the events of today and the previous night. This situation really made him think about the crush he had on his friend, and realized that this only made them grow stronger, just like he thought before. However, also like he thought before, he would not act on his feelings.

Cassie was also thinking about the events of today and last night. And the moment they had on his couch. And friendship for the past two years and how they just kept getting closer and closer. She then thought back to what Traci said back in Virgil’s parents’ room. After her and Tim’s break-up, she was sure the she would never be able to find her person. That maybe there wasn’t a person for her out there. But maybe…….just maybe…..she was wrong. Maybe her person has been right in front of her all along.

Before they knew it, they arrived at the zeta tube.

“Well here we are.” Virgil said.

“Yeah.” Cassie said.

They both looked down for a moment before Virgil spoke up again.

“Are you sure you’re going to be okay Cas?” Virgil asked, “You can always stay at my place until your mom comes back.” He added.

“Thanks Virgil, but I’m ready to go home.” Cassie said, “I just want some alone time to think about some things. I’ll be fine don’t worry.” She added.

“What are you going to do about the wine bottle?” Virgil asked.

“Oh this thing?” Cassie asked, holding up the wine bottle, “I’m just going to tell her the truth. Honesty is the best policy, right?” She laughed.

“Yeah.” Virgil chuckled.

The two stood in silence for another moment.

“Well I’m going to go now.” Cassie said, “Bye.” She added, giving a small wave.

“Bye.” Virgil said, waving himself.

Cassie walked towards the zeta tube, but ended up stopping just short of it. This concerned Virgil.

“Everything okay Cas?” Virgil asked.

Cassie didn’t answer. She just looked at the doors to the zeta tube and then looked down. After a moment, she turned around and started walking back to Virgil.

“Did you forget to tell me something?” Virgil asked with a confused look on his face.

Again, Cassie didn’t answer. She just continued walking towards him. And once she did reach him, she grasped his shoulders, got on her tippy toes, and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

“See you later Virgil.” Cassie whispered, and walked back over to the zeta tube, this time getting in it and leaving.

Even after she was gone, Virgil stood there frozen, trying to process what just happened. Once it did process, Virgil relaxed and a dopey grin formed on his face. And that grin stayed on his face for the rest of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awwwwwww! WonderShock is so cute! I want them to be cannon so bad! I got inspiration or that flashback from a scene from The Hunger Games Catching Fire with Peeta and Katniss. Also, Jaime and Traci are freaks! LOL! I got inspiration for their moment from a scene from an episode of A Different World with Dwayne and Whitley. I love Blue13 so much! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> Here are the translations to the words that are in Spanish:  
Hermano = Brother  
Bonita = Pretty


End file.
